Back on Track
Oboes: I can see the summit from where I'm standing. Issac: Doesn't mean it's close. Oboes: How far is it? Issac: I'd say about 40 miles upwards from here. Oboes: Wonderful. Georgia: Aren't you like, a ninja or something? Just fly up there! Oboes: I'm not a ninja, I can just jump very high. But the problem is, you guys can't. I have to stick with all of you in case something bad happens. Kaleb: True. Derek: Hey, what's that glowing light? (He points toward a large green glowing ship-like object.) Oboes: That's no light... (She starts sprinting, and the rest of the crew soon follows.) Violet: Great, running. Oboes: If we want to find my father, we're gonna have to hurry up! Issac: Are you sure those are the aliens or whatever that have your father? Oboes: He said he was at the top of the mountain, they seem prety high on the top to me! Kaleb: Why run though? (She stops, then turns to Kaleb.) Kaleb (quietly): Oh shit... Oboes: I did NOT just go through severe psychological torment, pain and frustration just to mosey my way up this 40 MILE MOUNTAIN to find my father, who, for 5 years, I presumed was DEAD! Kaleb: Alright, jeez! Oboes: NO! You know what, FUCK YOU! Get the FUCK off of this team! I don't want to see your face on this trail ever again! Kaleb: ...Fine. (He walks back down the mountain.) Violet: Kinda harsh, don't ya think? Oboes: Sorta. I'm just tired of hearing his voice. Derek: You should try hearing it complain about (Talking in a mock voice) the lack of butt-kicking! Issac: Speaking of, when was our last mission? Derek: *sigh* A long time ago, Issac. Things have just been slow now that the USA has finally got it's shit together. Issac: Not really. I mean, feminism is still a thing. Violet: Heh, topical humor. (Suddenly, a bright light flashes above them, with a large booming voice.) ???: HELLO TRAVELERS. Derek: 'Sup? ???: HELLO. I AM HERE ON THE BEHALF OF THE FIRST NECROMANCERS. Derek: Who 'dat? Georgia (quietly to Derek): Stop speaking in ebonics! ???: YOU WILL LEARN SOON ENOUGH. NOW, WHO IS THE STRONGEST PERSON IN YOUR GROUP. All: OBOES! Oboes: You're damn right. ???: SHE IS THE LEADER OF YOUR JOURNEY. SECOND STRONGEST? Derek: ME! (A large, wobbly hand whips down from the flying object, grabbing Derek and taking him into the object, then the light shuts off.) Georgia: Is this going to be like last time? Oboes: I really hope not... Issac: It's still almost 40 miles from here, after all that sprinting. Violet: So...do you really hate Kaleb? Oboes: I don't hate him...he's just good in small doses, you know? Violet: Oh yeah, I know people like that. Issac: Like your mom? Violet: God, I HATE her! She's such a bitch! Every moment of my life, she's always told me I had to act feminine and be like "all the other girls from school"! If I could swear, I would have said to her, "Who the FUCK cares?!" If I want to like Transformers or shit, I fucking will! Issac: Amen. Violet: You feel me on this? Issac: Yeah. Despite me being a complete sucker for all things man-related, I've always subtlely enjoyed things like Barbies and feminine programming on TV. Georgia: So...you're gay? Issac: No! I have a girlfriend. Suzan: Hard to believe... (Suzan and Georgia giggle.) Violet: Hey, shut up! You little homophobic twerps are the gay ones! And I KNOW his girlfriend. She's a very nice and caring girlfriend, and I'm gonna tell her everything you just said! Suzan: Yeah? So what? Violet: "So what"?! She's gonna kick that "So what" up your ASSES is what! Oboes: EVERYONE! (They all stop and turn to Oboes.) Oboes: Let's get going already. (Violet turns to Suzan and gives her a stern look, then they all continue walking at a brisk pace.) << PART 7 Delight of the Vengeance Queen >> PART 9 Yesterday is History What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:August Releases